


Set Up

by OctaveOctavia



Category: Refund High School (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctaveOctavia/pseuds/OctaveOctavia
Summary: Aru's roommates come up with a plan to set her up on a date with Mook.
Relationships: Aru Kim/Mook Lee, Mook Lee/Kim Aru
Kudos: 1





	1. Mari's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Set Up [Mook x Aru]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733167) by octaveoctavia. 



> Am I rewriting this old fic that I originally posted on Wattpad? Yes. Am I actually going to be able to finish it this time? Who knows. All I know is, it needed to be redone (even though most of it is probably going to stay the same).

Mari watched out the window as Aru returned from her walk with Mook. She let out an annoyed huff as she watched the two exchange awkward goodbyes in front of the dorm. "They're both so stupid."

Sehui looked up from her notes. "I wouldn't say that," she murmured. "I think they just need some sort of push."

"Yeah, right smack into each other," Mari grunted, turning to face her roommate. She added on before Sehui could open her mouth. "I'm not wrong! Neither of them can ask the other out!"

  
"They do go on walks and study together," Sehui pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. But that doesn't count if they aren't dating." Mari glanced back out the window. Mook was beginning to walk back to the teacher's dormitory.

"How do you expect them to start dating when they're both too nervous to say anything?" Sua had decided to join in the conversation.

"We should set up a date for them!" Mari exclaimed, teaching into her school bag, grabbing her notebook, and tearing a clean page from it. "We'll make it so perfect, they'll _have_ to admit they like each other!"

Sehui was about to respond when Aru entered the dorm. She was carrying a little vase with a blue flower in it.

"Aru, where did you get that?" Sua asked, leaning over the side of her bunk to get a better view.

"Mook and I planted some flowers outside the teacher's dorm. Isn't this one pretty? It's a blue pansy," Aru answered. She didn't add how she thought the flower matched Mook's stunning blue eyes. She set the vase next to the window, looking at it with a sigh. _I wish I wasn't so nervous around him. I want to ask him out, but... What if he doesn't have feelings for me anymore?_

Aru's roommates glanced at each other. "Aru, is everything alright?" Sehui asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired." Aru felt bad for lying, but she really didn't want to talk to them about her feelings for Mook. If it was anything like when she had a crush on Gunn, they'd tease her about it. Aru grabbed her pajamas and walked towards the door before they could ask any further questions. "I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Mari spoke up again. "Jeez, she's so helpless. We've gotta help her somehow."

"I think you're right," Sehui sighed.

"I'm always right!"

Sua and Sehui's faces clearly showed their opinion on that statement.

"What are you planning to do?" Sua asked. "What would the perfect date for them be?"

Mari's eyes lit up as she told the girls her plan. "I can probably set up a mini dance festival in the music room. You know how happy Mook was to dance with Aru at the Red Eclipse Festival."

"That's actually... not a bad idea," Sehui admitted.

"What, did you doubt me?"

Sehui didn't say the immediate answer that came to her mind. "What if someone goes into the music room before it's set up?"

"Well, if anything does happen, we'll deal with it then. Right now, let's think of a way to do this before Aru comes back."


	2. A Mysterious Letter

Aru waited in front of the school's staircase for Mook. He was usually there before her, but Aru had woken up earlier than usual. Mari had been making a ruckus as she got ready. _I wonder why she was up so early. I should've asked._

Mook spotted Aru, who was seemingly lost in thought. He came up to her. "Hey. You're up early."

"Yeah, Mari woke me up." Aru awkwardly laughed, blush creeping across her cheeks. "It must be boring for you to wait here every day."

"Not really. I get to see you." Mook's face flushed as soon as he spoke. He didn't mean to say something so cheesy. He was so lost in his embarrassment that he didn't even notice that Aru was just as red in the face as him.

_Why did I say something so stupid?_ Mook asked himself. He looked up from the ground and at Aru, who was looking away. A lock of brown hair covered her face. Mook lifted up his hand to brush it away, but stopped himself. He dropped his hand back to his side. _I don't want to make her uncomfortable..._

After a moment of awkward silence between the two, Mook piped up. "Do you want to get something to eat before class starts?"

Aru's expression changed from embarrassed to happy. "Sure!"

* * *

After getting some breakfast, Aru and Mook went to class. Aru stayed towards the back, opening her locker to grab her textbook. _Huh? What's this?_ There was a little note sitting amongst her books. Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of it being Mook. She read through it, her hope sinking. It didn't look like his handwriting. Aru tucked the letter into her uniform's pocket. _I'll ask Mari, Sehui, and Sua about it later. They'll know what's best._

* * *

Aru sat on her bed and pulled out the note. "This was in my locker today."

"What's it say?" Sua asked.

"'Come to the music room after school tomorrow.' I don't know if I want to go, though."

Mari leaned against the desk with her elbow. "Why not? It could be important, for all you know."

"It's just..." Aru's voice trailed off, and she looked away from her friends so they wouldn't be able to see her disappointment. She ended up glancing at the blue flower sitting on the desk. "I don't know who wrote this," was what she murmured after a moment.

"Maybe not knowing who it's from is a good thing," Sehui said.

Aru gave her a confused look.

"It could be anyone. You're just telling yourself that you'll be disappointed with who shows up."

_What does she mean? Does she know I want it to be from Mook?_

"All I'm saying is, I think you should go."

Mari tried to make her voice sound uninterested. "Yeah, you should."

"I agree," Sua chimed in.

Aru knew she couldn't back out when all three of them were encouraging her. "Alright." She looked back at the flower. _They're right, I'll never know who wrote it if I don't go. Maybe it is from him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It surprises me how few RHS fics are on AO3. There's a ton more on Wattpad. Well, let's consider this adding to the selection!


	3. Coincidence?

Aru was still uneasy about the mysterious meeting but her roommates continued to push her to go. Sua even went as far as to do her hair and makeup for her. Aru wanted to ask why they were all so adamant, but she was shoved out the door before she could even open her mouth.

She played with her hair as she walked towards the school. _Why am I so nervous? Is it because I don't know who will be there? Or is it because this could just be some joke?_ Aru tried to slow her frantic thoughts, but she couldn't. Not when one thought in particular made her even more anxious. _What if Mook_ does _show up? What do I say? What do I do?_

Aru arrived at the music room. No one else was there yet, so she took some time to look around. She noticed some records sitting out next to the record player. She lifted up the record on top of the stack to read it. She was too busy to notice the sound of quick footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

Mook had decided last-minute that he should show up. He knew that he might be disappointed by who was waiting for him, but he decided that the slim chance of finding Aru there would be worth it.

He peeked through the door, face flushing when he saw Aru. He knew she didn't see him; she was focused on the record. For a second he wondered if this was just a strange coincidence, but her curled hair and makeup convinced him otherwise. He stepped through the doorframe, clutching the letter he'd received to his chest. "Aru?"

She looked up from the record to Mook. She noticed the letter he held, and the look of surprise on his face. The letter had the same messy handwriting as hers. _Wait, were we set up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a snippet of my original notes from this chapter:
> 
> I've leaned more towards writing through Aru's thoughts and feelings, so you never get to see Mook's reaction to getting the same letter she did.  
> And I guess I made Aru a little more clever in this fanfic compared to how she acts in RHS (lol?)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't remember the setting of this until I started rewriting it. This takes place towards the end of their second year. Aru's chosen to focus on her studies so she'll be able to reincarnate. This means study sessions with Mook, yay!


End file.
